


Harry Potter and the Tardis

by DrusillaTheBloody



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrusillaTheBloody/pseuds/DrusillaTheBloody
Summary: a very very rubbish drabble that's not yet finished just to christen my new account. i will be adding more short stories as well as lengthening this one considerably





	1. Chapter 1

Harry looked up at the sky from his place on the moor above little whinging. He liked to take refuge up here when the Dursleys let him out. At sixteen he was a pale and scrawny teenager with wild dark hair and piercing green eyes behind his round wire framed glasses. Everyone told him they remind them of his mothers and he had to agree. He shifted his wand in his pocket, and lay back again. Ever since the dementor attack last summer he never went anywhere without it. Dudley didn’t go outside very often and never when harry was out, he was still terrified by the dementors.

Suddenly the back of his neck bean to prickle, and felt a massive build up magical potential, strong enough to be detected by even a novice wizard such as himself. He was up in a flash, looking around warily for its source when he heard a terrible wheezing groaning noise from near by. He stood mouth open as in front of his eyes a battered blue police box began to materialise. Even for a wizard like harry, veteran of many strange battles and student at hogwatz school of witchcraft and wizardry, this was beyond strange. Not that he hadn’t seen things appear from nowhere, or seen old devices, or even heard strange noises but the combination of all three had thrown him and he could only stand flabberghasted as the box solidified, and a blonde woman with a goofy expression and the strangest most intense eyes burs out of the box.

“hello!, im the Doctor”, came the chirpy words. Harry narrowed his eyes thoughtfully.

“hello, im harry potter, how can you be here, youre a myth!”. Eve living with the Dursleys harry had heard of Doctor Who, and he knew it was a TV show made by muggles about a time travelling alien who lived in a blue police box. And yet here was someone standing right in front of him with intense eyes and a goofy grin, leaning out of a tiny blue police box that had appeared from thin air.

“whats wrong, have I got something on my face?” said the doctor, “have I got three eyes? Oo did my skin turn purple again? Long story, it was a prank I meant to play on Yaz and it back fired majorly.” She babbled on, all the while keenly meeting his gaze with far less of her seeming absentminded frivolity than her voice indicated.

“ im sorry” interrupted harry impatiently, “ but who are you? You cant possibly be here, Doctor Who is a muggle story, did the Weasley Twins make you as a prank? Are you using Polyjuice? “.


	2. The Doctor is Confunded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all x.  
> so im an inexperienced writer and this my first attempt at a fanfiction, a crossover no less! im aware there are many spelling and grammar mistakes but these will get corrected as i get the time. ive always tended to build stories piece meal and see where the plot takes me. This story could end up 4000 words or 400000 thousond words by the end. i will add as often as i can as i learn more about how to write properly and i get the time. if a chapter is too horrendously eroneous for you i beg of you all to come back another time and give me another go! also chapters will definitely get longer as i go through the story.   
> hope some of you enjoy xx

The doctor was very very worried. She had landed the TARDIS on a strange world, yet the scanner showed that she was on Earth! the Retrograde navigational hive matrix was going to need a serious overhaul later, because clearly she was in a strange location, possibly some kind of holographic world or projection. The Air tasted like earth but there was something different in the smell, a sort of ionic crackle, and her Timelord sense of history, something she had thought mostly dormant since three regeneration's ago, was telling her that she was on earth around the turn of the millennium. she sniffed the air and stuck her tounge out. Surrey. suburb, was that a hint of grsiligot and vanilla? Little Whinging, right. But who was the strange boy in front of her? he seemed like an ordninary human at first glance but there was something about him that seemed off. why was he holding a stick? no not a stick, she sensed the same ionic buzzing sensation coming from the stick as she could smell in the air all arounf but much stronger... it smelt like something half forgetten, the smell of the heart of the TARDIS but subtly different. oh stars, she better not be inside her confession dial again because his boy reeked of timelord technology. Best to play along and keep him distracted while she formulated some kind of plan. 

All this went through the Doctors mind ina fraction of a second. she briefly reflected that none of her companions had any idea she thought this much or this quickly and assumed that she was always babbling because she was a bit goofy. well that was true she thought, but it was also to mask the thoughts racing through her brain. millenia of combating the universes problems had taught her to reveal her true cunning and skill as little as possible. 

wait.. did that boy say harry potter? that rung a bell in the doctors head ! She tried to think why it was so familiar.. Weasly? Little Whinging? wait think back to that year she Vacationed to the Second Largest Moon of Valakantajor what was that book she read? Earth Origins, 20th century..Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince? Her hearts sunk in her chest as a terrible suspicion began to dawn... 


End file.
